1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to antennas. More particularly, the present invention concerns devices for mounting antennas on a support. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a detachable assembleable device for mounting an antenna on a support and which permits proper orientation of the antenna.
2. Prior Art
The use of citizen's band radios has been one of the most rapidly emerging and growing trends in present day communications systems. Citizen's band (CB) radios are employed in households, offices and in an ever-increasing number of vehicles. Heretofore, vehicle installation has, usually, been reserved for trucks and similar type vehicles. However, because of the emergence of this industry an everincreasing number of automobiles now are having such radios installed.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains, in order to achieve proper reception on CB transceivers, proper antennas, i.e. coaxial antennas, must be utilized. Furthermore, such antennas must have a substantially vertical orientation. This has created a problem with respect to antenna mounting on automobiles. Conventionally, coaxial antennas are mounted on automobile trunk lids in a fixed position. Because of modern day automobile designs the proper orientation of a coaxial antenna on a trunk lid is virtually impossible due to the curvatures imparted to the trunk lids. This is especially true with respect to "fastback" automobiles.
As will subsequently become apparent, the present invention provides a salient solution to this problem by providing an antenna mount which permits the proper orientation of a coaxial antenna. It is to be appreciated that heretofore the art has been concerned solely with new coaxial antennas and not the mounting devices therefor. The antenna mount of the present invention is adaptable to all such prior art antennas.